1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle for adjustably securing a web-like material, typically a belt, for garments, bags, sports gear and the like.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of buckles including means for adjusting the length of their associated belts or straps to suit a particular application. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Disclosure No. 63-110207 discloses one example of such a prior buckle device which comprises a first side flange carrying a retainer bar and a second side flange carrying a winding bar with a stopper means, both flanges being pivotally connected to a transverse shaft, wherein the retainer bar is flipped back over the winding bar to retain belt therebetween. When the belt is thus retained under pressure, there will be a counter-acting force exerted by the belt against the buckle tending to spread the two bars apart, this being more likely due to the shaft bore being relatively large. Another drawback of this prior art buckle is that it is a two-piece structure requiring the winding bar portion to be separately fabricated, leading to increased production cost.
Another buckle of the known type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-4203 in which there is shown a buckle having a first bar and a second bar with their respective confronting edges spaced apart a distance not greater than the thickness of a bell such that the belt is passed around the confronting edges along a path configuration is not distinct enough to ensure firm fixation of the belt relative to the buckle.